bshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Neighborhood
The Neighborhood is a comedy-drama TV series that aired on NBC from 2014 to 2019. The series was a hit success for the network, and was praised for its acting and writing. The series focuses on a suburban neighborhood and its inhabitants, who experience drama together. Season 5, episodes 20 and 21 (a two-part episode) served as the backdoor pilot for The Complex, an NBC spin-off of The Neighborhood. The Complex follows roughly the same concept as The Neighborhood, but focuses on neighbors in an apartment building in New York city. The Complex was positively received for all three seasons, and managed moderate ratings for Season 1 and 2, but Season 3 experienced a drastic dip in ratings, with caused The Complex's cancellation. Series overview ''The Neighborhood'' ''The Complex'' Characters ''The Neighborhood'' *'Mia Merkles' (Season 1-6): A 28-year-old divorcee who moved from Los Angeles to Briantown, Iowa to get away from the life she had with her ex-husband. Mia works from home for an online Amazon-like store, and it characterized by her laziness and unwillingness to leave her house. *'Luke Hampton' (Season 2-6): Mia's best friend from Los Angeles, who was hurt when Mia "ran away" to Iowa. Luke appears in the Season 2 premiere, and stays with Mia until he flies back to Los Angeles in Season 2, episode 6. He returns in Season 2, episode 8, saying that he doesn't want to go back to his life in California. Mia and Luke become housemates in Season 2, with all of Mia's neighbors constantly assuming they're in a relationship. In Season 3, Mia and Luke start dating after Mia realizes he is all she'll ever need. Mia and Luke date until they are married in Season 5, episode 1. The couple has twin daughters in Season 6. *'Zara Bellshare' (Season 1-6): A 46-year-old unmarried woman who lives next door to Mia. At first, Mia is annoyed by Zara, but they soon become good friends. *'The Martinezs' **'Gabby Martinez' (Season 1-5): Gabby is a single mother who lives next door to Mia. She and Mia quickly become friends, and Mia babysits Gabby's five children. Gabby's runs and operators The Highland Post, a neighborhood newsletter. In Season 5, Gabby decides to move her family to New York to pursue her career in journalism. **'Susan Martinez' (Season 1-5) **'Eleanor Martinez' (Season 1-5) **'Timothy Martinez' (Season 1-5) **'Anna Martinez' (Season 1-5) **'Beth Martinez' (Season 1-5) *'The Thompsons' **'Daniel Thompson' (Season 1-6): Amy's husband, and the father of Avery, Jack, and Hannah. **'Amy Thompson' (Season 1-4): Daniel's wife, and the mother of Avery, Jack, and Hannah. Amy dies in the Season 4 finale due to complications giving birth to Hannah. **'Avery Thompson' (Season 1-6) **'Jack Thompson' (Season 1-6) **'Hannah Thompson' (Season 4-6) *'The Raskins': The Raskins lived next door to Zara. The Raskins moved out of the neighborhood in Season 3, when Michael job relocated him. **'Michael Raskin' (Season 1-3) **'Tina Raskin' (Season 1-3; 6): Tina returns in Season 6, with a new husband. It is revealed that she has divorced Michael and lost the custody battle for Clara and Tyler. Mia is angry at Tina, and holds a grudge against her for most of the season. **'Clara Raskin' (Season 1-3) **'Tyler Raskin' (Season 1-3) *'The Becks': The Becks move into the Raskins' hold home. **'Andrew "Andy" Beck, Sr.' (Season 4-6): Andy Beck is a police officer. **'Lisa Beck' (Season 4-6): Lisa Beck is a **'Andrew "Drew" Beck, Jr.' (Season 4-6) **'Anaya Beck' (Season 5-6): The Becks adopt an Indian daughter mid-way through Season 5. *'The Millers': The Millers are an elderly couple whose children have all moved out. **'Randy Miller' (Season 1-6) **'Louisa Miller' (Season 1-6) *'The Brians' **'Tiffany Brian' (Season 1-6) **'Jaime Brian' (Season 1-6) **'Liza Brian' (Season 1-6) **'Eli Brian' (Season 1-6) ''The Complex'' *'Gabby Martinez' (Season 1-3): Gabby moves to New York to find a career in journalism, and she brings her five kids with her. They live in an apartment. Gabby marries Nathan Buckle in Season 2, after dating him in Season 1. **'Susan Martinez' (Season 1-3) **'Eleanor Martinez' (Season 1-3) **'Timothy Martinez' (Season 1-3) **'Anna Martinez' (Season 1-3) **'Beth Martinez' (Season 1-3) *'LaToya Banks' (Season 1-3): Gabby's wise, elderly black neighbor, LaToya is a widow with three adult children. She is the Martinez children's babysitter. *'Nathan Buckle' (Season 1-3): A writer at Gabby's journalist job, who happens to live across the hall from her apartment. Nathan marries Gabby is Season 2, and he moves into her apartment. *'Crystal Simon' (Season 2-3): Crystal moves into Nathan's apartment immediately after he moves in with Gabby. Crystal is 21-years-old, and attending the art college near the apartment complex. Crystal has depression and self-harms herself. *'The Browns' (Season 1-3) **'Louis Brown' (Season 1-3) **'Michelle Brown' (Season 1-3) **'Sydney Brown' (Season 1-2): Sydney leaves for college in the Season 2 finale. **'Garret Brown' (Season 1-3)